


On These Paper Planes Scattered In The Air

by FanganronpaFanWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanganronpaFanWriter/pseuds/FanganronpaFanWriter
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu has been feeling very lonely since her strict parents tore her life apart, but a girl she sees walking past her window everyday might be the very girl to fix that.





	On These Paper Planes Scattered In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is vaguely based off the song "I know you're out there" by Stephanie Mabey (Link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5XRAKLxztE ) so listen to that while you read if you want.

The sound of laughter echoed up from the streets below her, making her feel lonelier than she had ever been before. She didn't know anyone in this new town and she'd never be able to meet anyone until the day her parents would finally let her go. She thought it was all  
a bit over the top; taking her out of school, moving her to a new town, getting her a tutor... all because she was caught kissing her classmate behind the school. Her female classmate. Kaede Akamatsu liked girls - her parents didn't like that about her. Now, she's trapped in her house for what seemed to be eternity. 

Every morning before her tutor came in she would look out the window and see all of the other kids walking to school. The same people in the same uniform day after day after day. It got boring after a while, but there was one girl who stood out to her. She had long blue hair that went down past her waist and beautiful, blue, bespectacled eyes to match. The girl always seemed to walk on her own. In other words, she was alone. Just like Kaede was. 

Kaede thought of all the possible ways to talk to the girl. She couldn't climb out the window since her bedroom was too high up to get out of without getting hurt and she couldn't shout down to her since her parents would hear her and punish her... It felt like there was nothing she could do. That's when and idea started to form. What if she she wrote notes and threw them out of the window on a paper plane? It was quiet enough not to alert suspicion but still a viable way to communicate with her. As soon as the thought came to her, she grabbed her notebook and wrote a simple note in her neatest handwriting.

"To the girl with the long blue hair and glasses,  
I think you look really cute!  
From Kaede Akamatsu the girl in the window."

She hastily folded up the paper into a simple plane, wrote "open me" on the wing and waited for the next day to finally come.

It was morning, and after she had rushed to get herself ready, she sat by her open window. Watching. Waiting. Wishing. Finally, the girl walked past. Kaede aimed the plane at her hoping she wouldn't miss, and she didn't. It hit her right in the head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsumugi was walking down the street to school like always. Everyday was the same for a plain girl like her. Just keep walking and hope you blend in well enough not to be noticed. That's what she'd tell herself every single time she walked to school. Then, something hit her in the head. A paper plane with "open me" penned on the wing. Apprehensively, she did just that. She read it to herself in her head. She repeated it to herself over and over, blushing a deep crimson. "I think you look really cute!" She thought that it couldn't be for her, plain old Tsumugi Shirogane, but she realised after seeing how it was addressed to a description of her. Tsumugi looked up the window, seeing a stunning, blonde girl smiling down at her. It was an honest smile, a beautiful smile like none she'd ever seen before and she couldn't help but smile back. Hastily, she grabbed a pen and wrote her own little message on it, throwing it back through the window.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede smiled down at the girl whist she read the note blushing, but then noticed her write her own little message and threw it up through her window. After ducking, Kaede picked up the note and read it.

"To Kaede Akamatsu, aka the girl in the window,  
Thank you!!! I think that you look very cute too!  
From the girl with long blue hair and glasses, Tsumugi Shirogane."

Tsumugi... What a pretty name for a pretty girl. Then something else caught her eye. A number. A phone number to be precise. This Tsumugi gave Kaede her phone number. Kaede had never texted someone so fast. She had been given a new phone from her parents so she couldn't talk to her old contacts and really needed someone to talk to.

KAEDE - Is this Tsumugi?

TSUMUGI - yea r u kaede???

KAEDE - I'm so glad I threw that paper plane at you.

TSUMUGI - im glad 2 coz i was feeling v. lonely before you threw it

KAEDE - You don't need to feel lonely anymore. I'm here.


End file.
